Traveling Souls
by TimeTravelFreak2
Summary: The war was won but the cost was high. Too high. Join Harry Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Parker as they embark on a journey to the past to change the world for better or for worse. Soulbond!Harry&Ginny! Soulbond!Ron&Hermione!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Ritual

**A/N: The character Parker James belongs to JulesSC. Read her story Harry Potter and the Time Mage. It is amazing. The idea even comes from her.**

Harry Potter glanced at Hermione.

"Hurry!" He whispered.

Hermione glared at him. "I'm almost done! If you were a little more patient you would see that and appreciate how much work I have put into this!" She turned away, muttering to herself.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry turned around to find Parker James standing with a small backpack in her hands.

"I got the gold and jewels," she said. "I nearly was caught so I cut the trip short. Still, thought," she mused, "I think I got us enough to last a couple years."

Hermione frowned. "You stole? Again?"

Parker shrugged. "So what? This world will cease to exist once we leave. No one will miss the gold."

"She's right," Ginny Potter said from the door way.

Ron appeared behind her. "When do we leave?"

Hermione glanced at her potion. It was bubbling. "We leave now. Right now."

Everyone quickly got a cup and filled it with the potion.

"Death cannot bind us. Death cannot hold us. Death cannot weaken us. Death cannot stop us. Death cannot destroy our hope." They chanted this five times.

"Fifteen years undone. Twenty five behind. Seven years we hold the hope. Eleven is the goal." This was chanted five times.

"TEMPUS MAXIMA!" They shouted.

Suddenly they were flying.

"Grab on tight!" Ginny shouted. They all grabbed each other.

Years whizzed by. Soon the group had reached the Battle of Hogwarts. Dumbledore's death rewinded, Sirius's, Cedric's, they reached Sirius's breakout. Ginny being possessed. Finally the day Harry went to the zoo.

"Let go!" Ron yelled.

The five adults let go of each other's hands and went spinning off.

* * *

Back in the future, a farmer was tending to his crops. Suddenly he looked toward the horizon to see miles of white blankness. Slowly the world in front of him was disappearing. The farmer yelped as the whiteness consumed him. Then the universe dissolved and there was no more.

* * *

Harry Potter was sleeping in his cupboard when suddenly he started to convulse and scream. Loudly.

"Boy? What is this confounded racket?!" Uncle Vernon yelled over Harry's screams.

But Harry found himself unable to answer because his screams were so bad and he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would bit his tongue off. It felt a lot like the Cruciatus Curse. Wait what? Where did he get that from. Suddenly the convulsions stopped and Harry stopped his screaming.

"What happened boy?" Aunt Petunia asked.

Harry looked shakily into his aunts eyes.

"Something worse than being under Voldemort's Crucio." He said.

Dudley looked at Harry curiously. It was hard to believe that in fifteen years, Dudley was a shell of himself. After his daughter was killed because she was a "Mudblood", he broke.

"Who's Voldemort and his crucio?" He asked.

Harry sighed. "Well he killed my father and then killed my mother. Then he tried to kill me. He didn't. His crucio is very painful. It is a spell that causes intense pain and suffering. Just imagine the pain of a broken arm and multiply that by a thousand. That is the Cruciatus Curse." His aunt and uncle looked pained.

"You know?" They asked.

Harry snorted. "Course I do! I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived!"

They stared blankly at him.

"I survived the killing curse when no one has done before."

Blank looks still.

"Alright look. You don't like me. I don't exactly like you either. So I'll be out of your hair in a minute. I'm sorry to say this, but I can no longer call Number 4 Private Drive my home," Harry said sadly.

At that moment a magic surge was created. A surge that found its was to Harry Potter's and Ginny Weasley's souls.

* * *

Albus-insert a lot of middle names here-Dumbledore was sitting in his office when the strange objects in his office faded from existence. Right after, he felt a magic surge that rippled the pages of his Book of Students. Cautiously, Albus walked over to it. Looking at it he saw something that nearly gave him a heart attack.

_Harry Potter_

_Born 31 July 1980_

_Attending 1991_

_Soul bonded to Ginny Potter, née Weasley_

_Ginerva Potter, née Weasley_

_Born 11 August 1981_

_Attending 1991_

_Soul bonded to Harry Potter_

Albus sighed. He would just have to put wards up around the Burrow where Harry was likely to stay at since the Weasley girl was there.

* * *

Ginny Weasley woke up to hear screams. Her own screams. She was convulsing. It hurt so badly.

"Ginny?! Oh my goodness! Percy get your father!" Her mother was frantically shouting. Ginny realized that her brother Ron was also screaming.

And just as soon as it started, it was done.

"Ginny? Ron? Your okay?" Arthur Weasley asked.

Ginny nodded shakily. "Yeah I'm-" but she was cut off as she felt a magic surge and instantly she blacked out.

Once upon a time she may have been able to withstand it, but that was when she was a strong twenty four year old with outstanding Occumalcy skills. She still had a strong mind barrier, but she was only ten and couldn't channel the power until she had more practice.

* * *

Ron Weasley woke up and started to scream and convulse. His sister started to join in.

_Wonder if the others have this problem?_ He asked himself not daring to open his mouth.

Suddenly the house was silent. The screams had stopped. Then a magical surge hit full on force and he blacked out.

* * *

Hermione Granger was reading her Social Studies book. It was fascinating! Suddenly she was convulsing. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming and waking her parents. Years of being bullied had taught her to keep her mouth closed and don't let the know you're hurt.

Soon it stopped, and instead of Hermione Granger, Hermione Weasley, née Granger looked around.

Her room was back to normal with all her Muggle Primary School books and other books.

"Soon," she whispered. "Soon I'm coming for you."

* * *

Soon more words appeared on the Married page of the Book of Students.

_Ron Weasley_

_Born 1 March 1980_

_Attending 1991_

_Soul bonded to Hermione Weasley, née Granger_

_Hermione Weasley, née Granger_

_Born 19 September 1979_

_Attending 1991_

_Soul bonded to Ron Weasley_

Two couples? Was this a coincidence? Albus asked himself. Oh well he would simply pay a visit to the Weasley Household.

* * *

Parker was sitting on the streets of Detroit, Michigan. Then the pain hit.

"Oh!" She gasped. When the passerby's glanced down at her, she waved it off.

"Cramp," she said.

With that everyone continued walking.

Parker ignored the pain, she was used to it. It was normal for her. And suddenly the pain stopped and the memories flooded back to her.

"I've got to get to Ottery St. Catchpole pronto!" She whispered.

Parker James quickly stood and walked to an abandoned alley. Then she disappearated.

* * *

Harry Potter raised his hand in farewell.

"Goodbye, and Dudley?" Harry started.

Dudley looked up.

"Happy Birthday, cuz!" Harry said.

Dudley was confused. "Why are you wishing me a happy birthday?"

"Because I know things about the future. That's why I'm changing them. In the future you have a daughter. She is a witch and because of her muggle parentage she is killed. I want to change that."

Dudley nodded in confusion.

"Obliviate Surrey Maxima!"

Then Harry disappearated.

* * *

The Dursley's were confused. Why was the cupboard under the stairs open? Oh well, someone must have bumped it.

* * *

Harry smiled to himself. Sure he felt bad for erasing all of Surrey's memories of him but he couldn't be remembered. Anyway, he had to get to the Burrow. They had to take care of the rat...

**A/N: Howdya like it? If you're confused about the spell Harry used it was an updated Obliviate spell to erase Memories from a specific area. If you have any questions just put 'em in a review and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter. Btw, Parker James doesn't really have the last name of James. It's just of significance to Harry so she uses it. If you are wondering about the bag that Parker had filled with gold before they left for the past, don't worry I've got a plan. It will come up in the next chapter.**


	2. Poll

Hey all! I'm posting this to each of my stories. I have opened a poll and I want your contribution. Please check it out. Whether your a Potterhead, Descendants fan, Lunar Chronicals fan, or Once Upon A Time fan, this is okay for you. I would really appreciate your contribution so please check it out.

Thanks,

TimeTravelFreak2


End file.
